1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a blank which can be compactly folded for packaging and subsequently assembled into a receptacle. More particularly, the invention relates to a paper blank for a disposable ashtray which can be compactly packaged with one or more packs of cigarettes and subsequently assembled by a consumer for use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable ashtrays are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,071,394 to Douglas describes an ashtray which can be handed out in a flat pack in the form of, e.g., a business card. U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,211 to Wagner describes a disposable ashtray of frusto-pyramidal form. U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,340 to Crowley describes a disposable ashtray which can be handled, stored and shipped in a partially formed, flattened condition. U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,317 to Barron, describes a foldable ashtray which can be carried in a folded compact condition by a smoker and quickly erected for use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,758 to Gilda et al. describes a reusable ashtray which can be used to extinguish cigarettes.
However, the foldable astrays of the prior art have not been entirely satisfactory. In particular, the prior art devices are not satisfactorily convenient for consumers, economic to manufacture or aesthetically pleasing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a foldable ashtray which overcomes the above-noted deficiencies of the prior art.